Road to twlight
by Sakairi
Summary: This is for people who know Digimon Frontier. I will not describe most chars, this will also be a koji fanfic. THe rating is just to be safe too.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh great I'm late! I shouldn't have helped that lady, that cat, or those kids! I'm just too nice." You said as you got in the elevator and went down. You leaned over, your red-orange hair covering your slate-blue eyes, you had ran the whole way. You pulled out your blue and black phone. "I wonder who sent me that message... I hope it's not another prank by Jess. But it didn't seem like it so I guess it's alright." You dusted off your yellow pants, grey sleevless hoodie, and arms with navy bands. You looked out of the elevator you saw some trains leaving. You hit the window. "No wait! Darn it!" As soon as the doors opened you ran out but were stopped by a blinding light. You sheilded your eyes. Then half of your sight became dark. "What will you choose?" You looked up "What?" "Light or Darkness you choose." You looked around the voice seemed to want an answer "Twilight." You said. All of the sudden you were falling... You shot up.

"It was all a dream." You reassured yourself. You looked around you were in a field. "It seems so like home... the digitial world." "Well then you won't get homesick as easy will you Stephanie?" You turned around "Hi Snowleomon" You got up and he signaled you to follow him so you started to walk beside him.

Snowleomon had saved you from demidevimon. When you had first come to the digi-world. He had told you about digimon, the great angels, the digi-destined, Lucemon, the royal knights and how Ophonimon had sent him to watch you.

You had been here for about two weeks and you haven't seen a trace of the digi-destined or any Royal knights. You sighed and crossed your arms. Snowleomon just kept walking. All of the sudden someone yelled "Fist of Athena!" Snowleomon pushed you out of the way and was in a arm lock with a pink digimon (Can't remeber the name). You recognized it to be a Royal knight. 'If that one's there then were is the other one?' you thought. "Stephanie! Run!" Snowleomon told you. "No your my friend and I don't abandon friends!" "There's nothing you can do now RUN!" Snowleomon was thrown to the ground your eyes now had tears in them. "You'll always be my friend Snowleomon!" You ran into the woods. After you ran for about five minutes. You heard a giant blast from were Snowleomon was. "SNOWLEOMON!" You yelled you then fell to your knees you hit your hands to your kness. "I WANNA GO HOME!" You cried tears, flowing freely. "Don't Cry." said a voice you opened your eyes to see... wait and see


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll always be my friend Snowleomon!" You ran into the woods. After you ran for about five minutes. You heard a giant blast from were Snowleomon was. "SNOWLEOMON!" You yelled you then fell to your knees you hit your hands to your kness. "I WANNA GO HOME!" You cried tears, flowing freely. "Don't Cry." said a voice you opened your eyes to see... A patamon, Snowleomon had pointed them out to you before, with a pink belt. "Wha?"

"Don't cry it's okay. I'll be your friend." The Patmon smiled. You stared at him. Patamon looked at you "What's the matter don't you want to be my friend." You reached out and hugged the Patamon. "Of course I do Patamon." "Yay! Follow me! Follow me!" He started off in a direction you nothing else to do so you followed him.

"Hey Patamon?" He looked back to you. "Can I carry you?" He answered you by flying into your arms. You smiled. "Hey I didn't ask you your name." He said. "What's your name?" You looked down at him "Stephanie, but you can call me Steph."

"Ok Stephy!" Patamon smiled.

"Patamon! Patamon!" you looked ahead of you serval voices were calling for Patamon. "Everyone! Everyone!" Patamon yelled. "This way I found Stephy!"

"Stephy? Who's Stehpy?" asked a boy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit. "I think that's Stehpy." said a girl in lavander. "Yep! Yep! That's Stephy!" Patamon cheered. You just blushed and waved. "Hi." Patamon flew and landed on your head. "You're the digi-destined aren't you?"

"Yep!...What how did you know that?" asked a boy with goggles. "Snowleomon told me about you guys, and everytheing that's going on around here."

"That's strange.." you felt something poking your leg. You looked down, a Bokomon looked like it was deep in thought. "I thought all humans were sent home after the digi-destined were chosen."

"Well we did have to send those other kids back." Said a boy with black hair, "maybe we'll just send her back."

"No way!" you say. "I won't go back until I find Snowleomon and know he's okay!"

"And how do you suggest you're gonna do that?" asked another boy with a bandanna. "I'm not sure but I'll find a way!" you say with confidence. "is your name really Stephy?" asked a boy with an orange hat. "No it's Stephanie, but I don't mind the nick-name."

"Well that's cool Steph. I'm Takuya, the boy in blue and yellow is JP, the girl is Zoe, the one with the orange hat is Tommy, the black-haired one is Kouchi, and the last one is Koji. The digimon are.."

"The digimon are Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon." You smile "It's nice to meet you." Zoe walks up to you. "You can join us! I need a girl to talk to."

"Who said she can join us!" Takuya asks. Zoe glares at him and Takuya shrinks. "Any other objections?" The boys shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe walks up to you. "You can join us! I need a girl to talk to."

"Who said she can join us!" Takuya asks. Zoe glares at him and Takuya shrinks. "Any other objections?" The boys shook their heads."Didn't think so."

"I don't want to be a burden." You say. Zoe turns around "Don't worry you won't be," she turns to the boys with an evil glare, "Will she?"

"No, not at all!" all the boys say. "Well let's go!" Tommy said. You all started to head off in the direction you had come from. As you got closer you started to get sad. "What's wrong Stephy?" Patamon asks. "This is where I last saw Snowleomon." you said looking out onto the field. "What happened?" asked Kouchi. "We were just walking when Crusadormon attacked. Dynasmon wasn't with her while I was here, but when I left I think he joined her to make the battle unfair." You lowered your head. "The chances of Snowleomon making it out are probaly slim to none, but there's always that small chance. Huh?" You looked up and saw some digimon walking around where the fight had taken place. You ran up to them and noticed that they were Veemon. "What are those?" asked JP. "They're Veemon." You answer before Bokomon. "Hey that's my job!"

"Sorry Bokomon." you sayed and put a hand behind your head. "Bokomon don't be mean!" Tommy said. "Yeah. Don't be jealous just because she's faster than you." Takuya teased. Bokomon looked like he was about to hit Takuya. You stopped him by saying, "Don't worry Bokomon I won't do it any more. How's that?" Bokomon looked like you had slapped him. "Finally some respect!" You giggled. The others went over to the Veemon to ask them questions. "Why did you say that?" You looked behind you and saw Koji. "Well if it's his job then I don't want to.." "Not that." Koji interupted you "Why did you say that you think there's still a chance that Snowleomon escaped when he was outnumbered 2-to-1 by the Royal Knights?" "Well..." you blushed, "I always try to look at the bright side of things." Koji looked at you. "I mean if you don't then you can't honestly be truly happy. ya' know?" Koji looked away, but you thought you saw him blush. "Hey, Koji are you blushing?" "NO!" he snapped as he turned to you. "Sorry.." you said as you recoiled. He walked away to join the others. "Aren't you coming Stephanie?" You nodded, then smiled. You sawe that there was some slight coloring on Kojis cheeks. "Hey Stephanie!" Zoe ran up to you. "The Veemon said that they saw a Snowleomon making his way to the mountians a few minutes ago. You know what that means?" You thought for a very, short moment. "It means that.." "Snowleomon could be alive!" Zoe finishes. You run up to the group smiling. "Sorry Steph, but we're gonna have to stay here, with the Veemon, for the night ok?" Takuya asks. Your smile only dropped slightely, still smiling you answered, "That's fine by me." The group started following the Veemon to their village. You, for some reason, had fallen behind the others. Koji had stopped to wait on you. "You know there's a chance that this Snowleomon couldn't be the on you're trying to find." You looked at Koji and grabbed his hand. "True. But there's the same chance that it is!" you started to run with Kojis hand in yours. "Come on Slowpoke! We need to catch up!" "Slowpoke? I was waiting on you!" You stopped "Really?" you really didn't notice that he did, you thought that he was walking slow too. "Thanks Koji! That's sweet." You kissed him in the cheek. "Now hurry up Koji!" You were so happy that you didn't notice that Koji's face was bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Koji! That's sweet." You kissed him in the cheek. "Now hurry up Koji!" You were so happy that you didn't notice that Koji's face was bright red.

You guys followed the Veemon to the village. It was quiet until, of course, Takuya noticed Koji blushing and you two holding hands. So he started to tease Koji about it. "Aww look Koji has a girlfriend!" He said. JP joined in too. "Way to go Koji! A real ladies man huh?" "Would you guys stop it!" Koji said blushing harder. "Aww how cute Koji! You're blushing again!" Takuya and JP teased. Kouchi, Zoe, Tommy, Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon were just watching with sweat drops on their heads. You had had enough so you walked up behind JP and Takuya, "Hey you two just stop it." Takuya turned to you, "Does Koji need his little girlfriend to come save him?" He teased as he poked you. Now you are normally a calm person but you absoutally despise it when someone calls you a "little girl" or anything along those lines. You grabbed Takuya's arm and flipped him over your head and onto his back. "Don't call me anything along the lines of 'little girl' again. Alright?" You said as you held out your hand to help him up. "Now will you two stop teasing Koji?" Zoe asked. JP and Takuya nodded and quickly ran into the little house you guys were staying at. Everyon else expect you, Koji, and Kouchi followed them. "Now I know who to come to if they start to tease me." Kouchi teased as he walked over to you. "I didn't ask for your help." Koji said as he pushed pass you. "I'm sorry Koji." You said as you lowered your head. Kouchi noticed that you were upset. "It's alright Stephanie." He said as he put his hand on your shoulder. You nodded and followed him into the house.

"Now that you're fed," said the Veemon. You paused eating. "I need some fresh air." You said quickly and went outside. The Veemon continued "We need a favor from you." You started to laugh so hard you fell down on the ground. Everyone looked out to see you. "I'm sorry" you said sitting up and wiping your tears from laughing so hard. "But that sounded so much like my grandma." You came inside. "Whenever my Grandma needed something she would get my whole family down to lunch, and ask 'How's everything?' We would answer 'good'. Then she landed 'Well now that you're fed..' We would all try to leave, but she would say freeze and point to our seats, we knew we were hooked. It's funny really" You rubbed the back of your head. Takuya looked to the Veemon "Well what do you need from the Mighty Legendary Warriors?" "Don't be so blunt Takuya." Zoe said. "We're having problems getting to our food that we get every year. The mountian for some reason has become very unstable and we can't get up there." "How unstable?" JP asks. "A Demiveemon can't even get up there without creating a rock slide." You start to think, "Do you think that you may be staying in one place for to long?" Veemon looks at you, "I'm not sure but we could try your idea." The Veemon thinks for a minute, "But we need a volenter." You stood up, "I'll do it." "But you don't have a spirit." Tommy and Bokomon said. "So what. If they say it's that unstable the only digimon who could up there would be Patamon. If any of you guys tried to fly up there, the gust from you flying would create a landslide." You reasoned. "But Steph.." You and the guys argued, but you always had a reasonable come-back and in the end you won. The next morning you woke up before everyon else, so you decided to go look at the mountian. You walked up to it and saw A group of trees about half way up, the you saw exactly what the Veemon meant. Everywhere you looked, below the trees, it looked like it was a stack blocks being held up only by luck. "Have fun." You turned around and saw Koji and Kouchi standing there. "Gee, thanks for the endorsment." "Anytime Steph." Kouchi laughed. You and Koji joined in. Koji walked up to you. "You sure your gonna be able to do this." You nodded and smiled at him. "Yep no problem!" After a few minutes the rest of the gang joined you guys. Then the Veemon. "Ready?" They ask. "You know it!" You replied and gave them a thumbs-up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready?" They ask. "You know it!" You replied and gave them a thumbs-up.

You stood at the base of the mountian and started to run a song through your head to help you move quickly over the rocks. You took a deep breath and jumped. You quickly made your way half-way to the trees. You paused for a second to think, but you noticed that your foot started to slip so you jumped again. You had figured that if you over-jumped the trees you could slowly make your way back down to them since they didn't seem to be as unstable.

"What's she doing?" asks Bokomon. "Maybe she can't see." Neemon offered. "The suns to her back you nincompoop!" Bokomon said as he pulled Neemons waistband. "Well we can't ask her." Said Zoe. "Why not?" Takuya asks. "Look at her she has to keep her mind going foward so she doesn't stay in one place for to long and cause a rockslide." The boys nodded in understandment.

You made it to the trees and jumped to reach one of the branches. When all of the sudden a few branches were thrown at you at a very fast speed. You jumped out of the way, but two of them still scraped your arm. You stopped jumping when you were beside the trees.

When you stopped you noticed the ground was more stable and you could stay there without causing a rockslide. "Ow..." you gripped your arm you pulled your hand away and noticed that it was bleeding slightly. Since it wasn't too bad you started to walk towards the trees again. "Wait Stephy!" You looked down to see Patamon flying to you. "Are you okay Stephy?" You smiled at Patamon. "Yeah..Don't worry about it Patamon." You finally reache the trees when you walked into the trees you could see some kind of fruit on the trees.

It was small and oval shaped. The color was blue with gold stripes on it.

You picked on off the tree and took a bite. I was very sweet like a strawberry mixed with an orange. You continued to walk when you ran into some Armadillomon. The saw you and looked like they were sorry. "What's wrong?" you asked. One of the Armadillomon walked up to you. "We wanted to get the fruit here but, on the way up we made the way to unstable for the Veemon and we're afraid that they'll be angry with us if we tell them what we did." All the Armadillomon nodded. "Well I'm sure you can work something out." You looked back towards the bottom of the cliff, "Besides you guys just sitting up here isn't help anybody. You guys are being eat up by guilt and the Veemon are getting hungry."

You stayed up there for about another thrity minutes talking with the Armadillomon working out a deal they could offer the Veemon.

"So how's that?" you asked after giving another suggestion. The Armadillomon said they liked it. The Armadillomon also said that they would help you get down. So you and the Armadillomon started making your way down the cliff to see if the Veemon liked your idea.


	6. Chapter 6

You and the Armadillomon started making your way down the cliff to see if the Veemon liked your idea. Once you reached the bottom you and the Armadillomon walked over to the Veemon and explained the problem.

"So How are we going to get our food?" One of the Veemon asked. You walked foward. "What I suggested to the Armadillomon, and they agreed, is that, since they can climb on the unstable ground, they would help you guys get up the the trees to get your food." The Veemon all liked the idea. After you guys ate at the village you headed towards the mountian that the Veemon said they saw Snowleomon heading towards.

After about an hour Tommy asked if they could have a break.

"We don't have enough time to take a break." Koji points out. "But he's tired and he's the youngest!" Takuya shoots back. "We need to get to the moutain for Steph!" Kouchi points out too. JP and Zoe side with Takuya. Bokomon sided with Koji and Kouchi. You looked over and noticed that Tommy seemed a little sad because they were fighting. "What's wrong Tommy?" You ask kneeling down to his level. "They're fighting because I asked for a break. If I had stayed quiet they wouldn't be fighting." You thought for a moment. "Hey! don't worry about it Tommy!" You smiled "Here I'll give you a piggy-back ride." You put your back to him. "Then we'll start so we'll be ahead of them and they'll stop fighting." Tommy smiled "Yeah Let's go!" He got on your back and you started to walk.

Back with the others. "Hey where are Steph and Tommy?" asked Neemon. "They're walking towards the mountian you ninny!" Bokomon snapped Neemons waistband. The guys paused for a second. "WALKING TOWARDS THE MOUNTAIN!" They looked in your direction. You and Tommy had, in fact, walked a pretty good ways before they had noticed you. "Hey wait up guys!" Takuya yelled as he started to run towards you and Tommy. The others soon followed. Tommy said he felt better so you put him down. Once the others caught up they were all panting and sweating. "What's the matter guys?" You asked smiling. "Shut up Stephanie..." They said between breaths. You and Tommy giggled.

It soon got to dark to see, so you guys decided that it would be best to set up camp for the night. After you had gotten wood for the fire, and had it going, Zoe asked "Hey Staphanie?" You looked from the fire to her. "Yeah? What is it Zoe?" Zoe looked to the fire, "How did you get here? I mean we all came on Trailmon. Did you?" "No." "Well then how did you?" Everybody looked like they wanted to know too. You weren't really sure how to explain, but you would try your best to tell them. You took a deep breath, and started to tell them how you got to the Digitial World...Cliffhanger! Muwhahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

You weren't really sure how to explain, but you would try your best to tell them. You took a deep breath, and started to tell them how you got to the Digitial World...

"I have no idea." They all fell down.

"You don't know?" Takuya asks sitting up. You shook your head.

"Well I slightly recall getting in the elevator and seeing the Trailmon leaving. As soon as the doors opened I tried to run but all I saw was a bright light, then darkness, and finally something in between. It was like the dark, but at the same time it was like the light. I know it doesn't make any sense."

You sighed, laying back and looked at the stars.

Bokomon pretty much told everyone to go to sleep, that they had a long ways to go.

The fire burned down to embers. Everyone seemed to dose off... everyone that is expect you.

You stared at the stars.

"How did I get here?" you mumbled to yourself.

You really hadn't thought about it until the others had asked.

"You really should be asleep." You jumped up and let out a little yelp.

You heard snickering. you looked aver and saw koji leaning against a tree.

"That wasn't very nice!" you whispered as so crawled over beside him.

Koji looked at you, "You should've been asleep."

You pouted "And what about you? you should be asleep too."

You think for a moment.

"I know! how about we both go to sleep now? because we both need it"

Koji nodded. "Alright."

He closed his eyes and you smiled and laid your head on his shoulder.

Kojis P.O.V.

"You really should be asleep." you said to Stephanie.

She didn't know you were awake because she yelped.

You couldn't help but snicker.

She looked over at you, "That wasn't very nice she said sitting beside you.

"You should've been asleep."

She pouts, "And what about you? You should be asleep too."

She looks like she's thinking, then she says "I know! How about we both go to sleep now? Because we both need it."

You nodded "Alright" and closed your eyes.

You then felt something on your shoulder.

You opened your eyes and saw Steph asleep on you shoulder!

You could feel the heat rising from your cheeks.

If Kouchi knew this you knew he would tease you, but you didn't care so you let her stay there and fell into a peacful sleep.


End file.
